


Dream Team at Hogwarts/Wilbur Soot x OC

by orphan_account



Category: Twitch - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: BBH, F/F, F/M, M/M, TommyInnit - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, Twitch - Freeform, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, YouTube, dream - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform, skeppy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hogwarts, the place of Dreams. Also the place of the Dream Team, and the place of Sleepy Boi's inc.They're all in the 7th year of Hogwarts. 7th and final.  Well apart from Tommy and Tubbo of course, they're still only in 5th year.They have the best friend group, they're chaotic, fun and wholesome all in one. Life couldn't be better for any of them, they're He's popular, smart, kind, almost all of them play Quidditch.Apart from one of them. Layla Davidson, the forgotten twin sister of GeorgeNotFound. What will happen when she meets Wilbur Soot? What will happen in their final and most eventful year?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Skeppy/Badboyhalo
Kudos: 34





	1. Quidditch

**Author's Note:**

> || Before you read this important information to know is that Dream and George are already dating in this, as are Skeppy and BBH. Btw I dont ship the real people, only their internet persona's  
> Their houses, ages and year groups:  
> Layla(the oc, georges twin sister) - Ravenclaw - 7 - 18  
> Dream - Slytherin - 7 - 18  
> George - Ravenclaw - 7 -18  
> Sapnap - Gryffindor - 7 - 17  
> BBH - Hufflepuff - 7 - 17  
> Karl - Hufflepuff - 7 - 17  
> Skeppy - Gryffindor - 7 - 17  
> Wilbur - Slytherin - 7 - 18  
> Schlatt - Slytherin - 7 - 17  
> Tubbo - Hufflepuff - 5 - 16  
> Niki - Ravenclaw - 7 - 17  
>  Tommy - Slytherin - 5 - 15  
>  Technoblade - Gryffindor(he doesnt know why either) - 7 - 18  
> Fundy - Gryffindor - 7 - 17  
> Eret - Slytherin - 7 - 18  
> (If you want anyone else then please request them! :) ||

Layla was at the Ravenclaw vs Slytherin quidditch, it was a cold november day. Her brother George was in it, he'd been in the teams since 2nd year, yet she'd never gone to a game. She didn't know why she did today, it was a stupid idea really, she thought. To be honest she didn't understand the appeal of the game, everyone just got hurt and it took time away from studies! She looked at the field and saw George dodge a bludger, she was a little confused but cheered a long with the crowd, getting a quick grin from George as he flew past her. 

Soon enough though the game was over. Ravenclaw winning 150 to 50. She packed her stuff away and started to leave, "Honestly people need to clean up more at these games!" She muttered to herself, looking at all the rubbish. She was one of the last people in the stadium, apart from the teachers of course. Layla left the pitch and hummed to herself, reading a book as she left. She heard muffled shouting from one of the changing rooms, "ITS YOUR FAULT WE LOST YOU....YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE BEING A MORON WILBUR!" She heard and flinched slightly, feeling sorry for whoever this Wilbur person was. She thought she'd heard of him before, but she never really interacted with Slytherins much. She found them scary and intimidating, she knew it was an irrational fear but it didnt stop it from being a fear.

She heard a door slam in front of her but didn't look up, scared it was one of the people shouting. She then crashed to the ground with a large bang, her glasses thrown to the side and her books scattered everywhere.

"Im so so sorry I didn't mean to knock you over I'm sorry!" A british voice said. She looked up and saw a tall fluffy haired man in front of her. He was wearing glasses and a brownish beanie, at least she thought, but Slytherin robes. "Its fine really don't worry," She said and got her stuff together, putting her glasses back on and smiling at him, "Davidson, Layla Davidson!" She said and stuck her hand out to shake his.

"OH! Um Soot! Wilbur Soot....well I have three middle names but you don't need to know them," He said and shook her hand

"Well it's nice to meet you Wilbur Soot! So what are you doing running around near the Qudditch changing rooms, the game ended half an hour ago!" She said

"Oh I was in the game......we lost.....but yeah! I'm seeker for Slytherin!" He said nervously then proudly

"Oh thats so cool! My brother George is in the Ravenclaw team! He's a chaser!" She said and smiled, "I can't play quidditch for the life of me, I'm like the least sporty person in existance, I spent all my time reading or studying,"

Wilbur smiled, "I'm sure you'd be great at it! And wait....you're Georges sister? He told me about you! How come I've never met you before?!"

Her eyes widened a little, "Y-yeah! I'm Georges sister. And you don't know me mainly cause I'm not that popular so you wouldnt have met me.....but I don't meet many of my brothers friends! I know him, his boyfriend Dream, Sappynappy, muffin dude, Karl, SkepSkep and thats it...I mainly stay with my best friends Nihachu and Minx,"

His smile faltered a little at the first comment but he carried on smiling, "Well I can introduce you to my friends! There's me and Schlatt and Fundy and the two 5th years Tommy, my brother and Tubbo and then there's Quackity and BLOODY HELL YOU HAVEN'T MET HARDLY ANYONE!" 

Her eyes widened even more, they were categorically with her brothers friends the most popular people in the school, her expression told it all, "Th-that's alot of people....but o-ok, would you like to maybe hang out? ...with your friends and my brother and his friends Like Hogsmede, tommorrow? It'sokifyoudontwanttomeetimsosososorryIshouldnthaveasked!" She said freaking out

Wilbur looked a little concerned at how freaked out she was but nodded, "Yeah, yeah ok! Say 3pm?"

She nodded quickly and smiled playing with her hands

"Cool so it sounds great!" He said before being interrupted by singing from the room next to him

"WE DIDNT START THE FIREEEEE! IT WAS ALWAYS BURNING SINCE THE WORLDS BEEN TURNINGGGGG!" "TUBBO THATS NOT...I" He heard then muffled laughter

Layla giggled, "Go look after your children, see you then!" She said and walked away, utterly confused about the interaction she'd had and wondered where she'd gotten the confidence to set up a day out...with the most popular people in the school of all people!"


	2. Meet The Dream Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Layla goes to tell her bother, his friends and her best friends about the predicement she just put herself in

Layla ran out of the corridor and into the great hall, seeing George, Dream, Sapnap, BBH, Skeppy and Karl all sat at the table in the great hall and ran over, sitting down on a seat and pulling Niki and Minx over to sit there as well, "HEY GUYS I'VE JUST DONE SOMETHING EXTREMLEY STUPID! ALSO WELL DONE FOR WINNING GEORGE! AND SUCKS TO BE YOU DREAM!" She said and smirked

George laughed and ruffled her hair, "Thanks little sis!" He said as dream just pouted

"I'm only two minutes younger than you," Layla mumbled then looked back to them all, "Anyway! Wanna know the stupid thing I did?" She asked getting nods, "Ok so I was leaving the quidditch game and I hear this screechy northern child shout 'ITS YOUR FAULT WE LOST YOU...YOU IDIOT....YOU'RE BEING A MORON WILBUR' " She started and everyone immediatly burst out laughing

"Tommy?" Sapnap and Minx asked in unison through laughter

"If he's a screechy northern child who's extremley popular then yes, anyway so I'm like, poor Wilbur dude, cause like....thats rude! But I shrug it off and carry on walking, then I hear a really loud slam of a door and I flinch. But then like someone crashes into me and I fall over and my glasses nearly break,"

"WHO DO I NEED TO MURDER?! Also yeah Tommys a little bitch sometimes but we love him, he's Wilburs brother" Dream screamed getting up

"NO ONE NO ONE DONT WORRY!" She said then continued, "So as I was saying before I was interrupted by the overprotective Dream. I got up as this dude was apologising and I look at him and it's a Slytherin so I freak out obvious and scramble to my feet. Anyway yeah so it's a Slytherin in slytherin robes but a brown jumper and beanie and-" She said getting interrupted again

"That sounds like Wilbur except he mainly wear yellow," BBH stated

Her and George shared a knowing glance

"Halo, you've known me since I was new born. Im colourblind, brown...yellow? Same thinggg!" She said exasperated, George nodded and everyone else laughed

"ANYWAY! So I introduce myself like Davidson, Layla Davidson! And he introduces himself as Wilbur Soot and so obviously I'm like....shit he's popular and I banged into him so Im internally freaking out.," She carried on before getting interrupted by George

"Wait you get freaked out around popular people?" George asked confused, "Lay you're my sister you've grown up around us lot how do you-"

"Can we please have this conversation another time?" She almost whispered, going red in embarrassment as everyone looked at her concerned, George nodded and pulled her closer to him

"S-so then we started talking a-and then I a-asked him why h-he was running and h-he said he was i-in the quidditch match a-and I was like o-oh cool my b-brother George is in the R-Ravenclaw team as a ch-chaser and he's a-amazing!"

George smiled, "Damn right I am, and what did Wilbur say?"

"Oh so he was all like 'WAIT YOU'RE GEORGES SISTER! OMG HOW HAVEN'T I MET YOU IN THE 8 YEARS HERE!' And I was like I don't really meet many of my brothers friends apart from you lot, and then he tells me I need to meet all of his friends and I stupidly go 'would you like to maybe hang out with us all?'" She said, particularly avoiding the part where she said she wasn't popular, "So then he's like yeah Hogsmede, and I just nod cause to be honest I'm terrified of him still," She said, George squeezing her hand, "And then he just walks off!" She said and put her head in her hands

"Lay Lay you'll be fine they're cool people, and we're coming anyway," Dream said getting nods from everyone

She smiled, "Thanks guys and yeah I know they're cool they just seem loud and intimidating to me cause I'm here with my two friends and the rest of you are only friends with me cause of my brother and then Wilbur's there all cool and popular and hot and smart and pretty and having amazing hair-" She started

Niki coughed to interrupt her, "Lay it sounds like you have a crushhhh!" She teased as Layla blushed very hard

Her voice cracked slightly, "N-no! I don't have crushes on people I've just met!" She said

They all looked at her in disbeleif, "Ok thennnn.....muffin head," Halo said making her giggle slightly

"Go make out with Skeppy poop head!" She said, she never swore, ever, one thing her and BBH had in common

"Fuck you guys are innocent," Skeppy said, blushing slightly from the comment

"LANGUAGEEEEEEE!" Layla and BBH screeched in unison as they all burst into laughter

She played with her green hoodie, "You know I didn't think I owned any red hoodies but here we are, it's quite comfortable...much too big for me though!"

Dream looked at her sighed and laughed, "Lay it's green, and you probably stole it from George who stole it from me. SO ITS MINE GIMEEEEE!"

She laughed and handed it over, pulling on a blue hoodie, "Sorry I didn't realiseeee!"

Suddenly they heard a bang from behind them, and turned around, "OH! Professor Mc Gonagall!" Layla said then scrambled to her feet

"I don't want anything, I just wanted to inform you that you are your friends that you're being rather loud," She said and smiled

"Im so sorry professor I have to go anyway I have a potions exam with George and Niki and BBH and Karl and Im so sorry BYEEEE!" She screeched and ran off with the affermentioned.


	3. Wilburs problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur is a simp

Wilbur walked back to his common room, seeing Tommy sat down in his Slytherin robes, talking to Schlatt in his and Tubbo sat down in his hufflepuff robes. He always came to their common room, not that they minded at all.

"Hey guys," He said and slumped into his chair, a light blush visible on his face.

Schlatt smirked, "Wilburssss blushingggg!" He said in a singsongy tone

"Fuck off Schlatt," Wilbur said and put his head in his hands

"Oooohhh who is it?" Tubbo asked and span around in his spinny chair

"A GIRRLLLLLLLLLL?" Tommy asked jokingly

"IM NOT BLUHSING OK! And Tommy you can't mock me you're my brotherrrr" He snapped making everyone shut up, "Basically....I've done something, you know George?"

"No the plumber? Of course we know George," Fundy said

"Well basically. I left the quidditch changing room after Tommy called me a moron and I crashed into his twin sister Layla," He started

"Who's that?" Schlatt interrupted

"His sister I just said, she's a ravenclaw, looks the picture of George.....I swear you used to know her?" Wilbur asked as Schlatt shrugged it off

"Anyway we got talking and I was like I'm surprised I'd never met you! And then she was like I dont meet many of my brothers friends and that she wasnt-," He cut himself off, not wanting to mention that she had said she wasnt popular, "Anyway so we set up a time can all meet and so now you all and her and the dream team are all gonna meet at 3pm tomorrow in Hogsmede amd GOD I AM A MORON!" He said getting lots of laughter from everyone

"Ooh fun we're going to Hogsmede!" Tubbo said picking at the carpet

"Yes but Tubbo thats not the point. The point is he has a crush on georges sister and now they have to meet up tomorrow," Tommy said matter of factly

"Bingo," Wilbur mumbled and lay on his back on the ground, "I am an idiot, I denounce my status as a dirty crime boy, I am now simply, an idiot with a crush,"

"......SIMPPPPPPP!" Quackity screeched

"You know, according to google, and I've been doing a bit of research and uh google, defines simp as a silly or foolish person, which doesn't really fit the narrative, ooh if we click what does simp means it says, 'Simp - a person sympathetic to communist causes'," He giggled, "We're not looking at communists today boys,"

"Check urban dictionary it's the only reliable source nowadays," Fundy said

"Fine, 'a square with no other game than rolling out the red carpet for every female' ...YOU KNOW WHAT. LADIES AND GENTS I AM A SIMP LOUD AND PROUD! ...I literally wrote a song about simping," Wilbur explained getting laughter from everyone

"So how you gonna do it?" Schlatt asked after the laughter had died down

"Do what?"

"ASK HER OUT?!?!?"

"SCHLATT I'VE JUST MET HER I CANT GO 'OH I'VE KNOWN YOU FOR 30 MINUTES BUT I HAVE THE BIGGEST CRUSH ON YOU AND WANT TO DATE YOU!'" He shouted and sighed, "Anyway lets talk about something else....what did you get in the potions test?"

"Ugh I completly failed, I mean Snape hates me but STILL A TWO!?!?!?" Quackity shouted annoyed

"Want me to build a monument to crying about it?" Schlatt asked as Quackity stuck his tongue out at him

"I got an 8, but ours isnt hard, you're doing NEWTS and we're still doing OWLS," Tubbo said

"Well not to brag or anything but I got a NINE in Transfiguration, I failed potions but thats cause I spend all my time with WOMEN!" Tommy said proudly

They all laughed loudly, then heard the dinner bell and left


	4. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur and his friends meet Layla

Layla was getting ready in her dorm room with Niki, "This one's pink right?" She asked holding up a headband

"Yep!" Niki responded, getting changed into a light pink turtle neck, black jacket and light blue jeans. 

Layla looked through her closet, "I OWN NOTHING CUTE!" She screeched before deciding on a dark blue t-shirt that said Ravenclaw, a light blue hoodie that was way too big for her, black jeans and ankle length ugg boots. She put her hair into two bunches, tying white ribbons around them. She grabbed her backpack and and wand then smiled at Niki, taking her hand and walking downstairs to see the Dream team, BBH, Karl, Skeppy and Minx all wearing their normal outfits.

"Are we all ready?" She asked and smiled

A chorus of yes's responded

"Awesome lets go!" She said and they all left

Meanwhile Wilbur was having the same problem in his dorm, "EVERYTHINGS YELLOW....THIS GIRL CAN BARELY SEE YELLOW!" He said annoyed, pulling out a white t-shirt, yellow jumper, plain jeans and a yellow beanie, he walked downstairs and left with Schlatt, Tommy, Tubbo and the rest. They quickly got lost in Hogsmede.

"Are we lost Wilbur?" Tubbo asked scared

"No no dont worry we'll be fine," He said, leading them all in the opposite direction by accident

"Wilbur we're lost you moron," Tommy said simply

"NO WE'RE NOT LOST WE'RE OK IM A MAN I HAVE CONTROL IM A-"

He was interrupted by an extremley quiet voice, "Wilbur?" From behind, he beamed and went red, quickly turning around to see Layla looking down at the floor playing with the sleeves of her jumper

His voice went 50 octaves deeper and his eyes sparkled, "Layla! Yes!"

She smiled, "We found you I was so scared we wouldnt I- Oh Wilbur's friends! Hi I'm Davidson, Layla Davidson, call me Lay, or LayLay, or Layla, or dumbass...I really dont mind, oh and these people even though you already know them are Pissbaby, Goggy, Sappynappy, muffinman, Karl, SkepSkep, cinnamon roll and Minx!" She said as everyone waved

"Oh yeah!" Wilbur said, "Um so Tommy or Loud child or my dumbass little brother, Tubbo or Tubboat or Tubbee, Schlatt or angry ram, Quackity or Big Q, Fundy or Furry and yeah thats it!" He said and smiled. Both him and Layla still blushing furiously

Everyone started talking

Dream and Schlatt were talking, "They're totally blushing aren't they?" He asked  
"Yeah they're blushing," Schlatt answered louder than he should have 

Wilbur immediatly turned around as red as a tomato, "Im not blushing guys Im not blushing," He said hiding his face behind his hands

They all sat down in the shrieking shack and got butter beer.

"Truth or dare?" George asked looking at Sapnap

"Dare obviously," He said cockily as everyone looked at him

"Ummmm eat this crayon!" He said pulling out a yellow crayon

Sapnap took a big but and started chewing before spitting it all out, "eW THATS GROSS!" He said wiping it off his tounge, "Blue bastard," He said looking at George, "Truth or dare Layla?"

"Ummmm dare?" She asked

He slid a jug of butterbeer toward her, "CHUG IT!"

She smiled and took it, chugging it in 10 seconds, everyone looked extremley surprised, "POG BUT LIKE HOW?!!?" Tommy screeched

"I've done it before you loud child," She said then looked to George, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" He responded

"Sit on Dreams lap for the rest of the day when you're sat down," She said and smirked

He blushed as red as a tomato and everyone laughed

Dream pulled him onto his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist smiling, "I like this dare,"

"I don't," George mumbled, burying his head in dreams chest and blushing very red

"Why nottt? You like sitting on my lap normally, you never seem to have a problem with it, in fact I specifically remember you sitting on my lap this morning because you 'needed attention'" He said teasing him making George blush even more

"Sh-shut up," He mumbled

Dream smirked then looked to Wilbur, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth?" Wilbur said

"Ooh a truther, hmmm last time you wet yourself?"

He thought for a minute, "I was twelve, it was Snape shouting at terrified twelve year old Wilbur" He said as everyone laughed

Layla looked at the time after they'd played a lot more games, "GUYS IT'S 10PM WE MISSED DINNER!" She screeched upset

They all got up, George still blushing like a tomato, holding Dream's hand.

They started walking back and Wilbur took Layla's hand quietly, she blushed slightly, not being unnoticed by Wilbur. She smiled up at him and squeezed his hand., soon enough they got back to Layla's dorm, "We should do this again sometime, maybe just you and me?" He said and smiled. 

The scattered blush on her face grew deeper, "Y-yeah, that sounds a-a-amazing," She said, mentally cursing at herself for stuttering 

"I'll see you tomorrow Lay Lay" Wilbur said and hugged her, planting a small kiss on her forehead then walking away.

She hugged back quickly, left dumbfounded by the gesture, she feebly tried to wave as he ran away. She sat in her common room and saw Dream sat down with George still on his lap, smirking slightly at Layla, he'd obviously just seen their interaction. "Is dream staying here tonight?" She asked then mouthed 'If you dare tell George you're dead' to Dream

Dream chuckled slightly, "Layla, you couldn't hurt a fly and even GEORGE is stronger than you, that's saying something. I doubt you could kill me," He said smugly, George pushed him lightly and laughed, confused as he hadn't seen Layla mouth anything.

Layla pouted and sighed, "Anyway is Dream staying her tonight?" She asked again, silently wishing he wasn't, she wanted to talk to her brother, and Dream being there meant that she couldn't, she loved Dream like a brother yes, she'd known him since they were 11, but she wanted to talk to George and George only. They hadn't been able to talk in private for so long, Dream had stayed at theirs during the summer. Him and George had spent the entire time in Georges room doing who knows what but she didn't want to know. It was November now and they hadn't talked in private once.

"He basically lives here at this point Lay there's no point is asking," He said getting a nod from Dream. She sighed softly, not annoyed but sad, she faked a smile and thought that she should at least try to engage in some type of conversation.

"You guys are so cute you know. The things you do. Always holding hands and sitting on each others laps and saying things in unison it's so cuteee" She squealed making them both blush furiously, "Can I be a bridesmaid at your wedding?" She asked 

"Wedding?!?" Dream exclaimed

George looked at him, "Have you never thought about us getting married? I have...so many times, I want to marry you on a beach. Move into a house in the city, get lots of cats...And I want to adopt a kid," He said slightly embarrassed 

Dream looked at him with loving eyes, "Of course I've thought about marrying you. I've wanted to marry you since the day I met you. You're my world George, I love you" He said and hugged him tighter

"I love you too Dream, so so so much,"

Layla shifted in her seat awkwardly, she silently got up and went to her dorm, she curled up into a small ball on the bed and cried, all night.


	5. DreamNotFound Floof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George has a few self confidence issues

Dream lay in his bed bored, "GEORGEEEE?!?!? WHERE ARE YOUUUUUU!" 

George walked through the door and laughed, "At a head boy meeting, we got to meet the new prefects Tubbo's one of them! Being Head boy is STRESSFUL! Dumbledore called us for a meeting...I can't tell you why but it's not good," He said faking happiness and sat on the edge of the bed

"Good for him he'll do well, and it sounds stressful, don't worry about telling me" Dream said then pulled George next to him, wrapping his arms around him and taking off his mask. George blushed lightly and Dream looked at him, "Its so easy to make you blush you know, I just have to hug you or take off my mask or call you cute and you turn into a tomato"

"It's easy to make you blush too Clayyy!" George said in a certain voice, making Dream blush, "See!" He said and cuddled up to him

Dream pouted and poked at Georges ribcage and under his neck until, he was almost falling over laughing, "D-DREAM STOP!" George managed to get out through laughter, at this point he was wheezing when Dream stopped.

After the laughter stopped "It's easier to make you blush though, I just have to tell you the truth, your eyes are the prettiest eyes I've ever seen, you're handsome, amazing, kind, considerate, have the best hair in the universe. When you smile you light up the room and when your frown I'm sadder than ever. You light up my life everyday. You're good in this horrible unforgiving world and I wouldn't want anyone but you," He said looking at him lovingly and stroking his hair

A dark blush scattered across George's face and he and played with his hands, he hated being complimented, he couldn't deal with it. It just made him blush, "I-I...thank you.....but its not true Clay, none of it is." He completely avoided eye contact, "I'm ugly, I'm fat, I'm awful, I'm a mess, I'm a disappointment, I'm stupid and I'm dumb. You say different everyday but you don't have to lie to me, I know its not true," He said and moved slightly away from Dream, sobbing quietly, his eyes going red and puffy. He took his goggles off and threw them to the side of the room. Pulling the sleeves of his hoodie over his hands and curling up into a ball, his hands over his face. 

Dream's heart broke when he heard those words. He pulled George onto his lap and tangled his fingers in his hair, stroking it and letting him cry softly, "George I promise you none of what you just said is true. You're amazing. And you don't realise how amazing you are. Your smile is the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. Your eyes are enchanting, I could get lost in them all day," He helped George up and walked with him to the mirror, standing behind him, his hands wrapped around the shorters waist, "You're handsome you're strong, your hair is the softest, your body is amazing. You're far from fat, you're funny, incredibly smart. I love you more than you could know and you're the most amazing boyfriend anyone could ever ask for," He finished then pulled George into a hug on the bed.

George looked at him with tear filled, puffy red eyes, "I love you too, and even though none of that is true I appreciate it more than you know," He said and hugged Dream back.

"You're amazing George and I'll make you see that somehow, how amazing you are," Dream said, his eyes fixed on the sleeves of Georges hoodie, he always wore hoodies...never anything else. George noticed his staring and shifted very uncomfortably, he got up and picked up his goggles from the side of the room, putting them on and walking back over to Dream, about to say something but was interrupted by the bell, Dream got up and wiped Georges tears with his hoodie sleeve.

He looked into his eyes longingly and kissed him softly, George kissing back in an instant

He pulled away after a long time, "I love you George,"

"I love you too Clay," George said.

Dream quickly put his mask back on, they held hands and walked to their class, Defence against the dark arts, which Ravenclaw and Slytherin shared together, and they sat next to each other in. They were learning more about Boggarts. Which was supposed to display your worst fear.

Professor Moody started teaching, George and Dream not really listening, instead talking quietly together. 

"GEORGE DAVIDSON!" He snapped making George flinch and Dream hold his hand tighter.

"I was saying can you come up to the front and show us all your boggart." He said

George slowly walked up to the front and produced it, the last time he'd done it was when he was 12, it had been failure, but he was eighteen now and had no idea what it would be. He produced it and immediately shrunk back and burst into tears when he saw it, it was dream dead. His biggest fear was losing dream. He knew it would be something like that, of course of course he did. George took another look at the boggart, unlike most peoples boggarts it just lay there, motionless. He curled back into a ball, crying for the second time that day. He tried to avert his eyes from everyone, closing them and gripping his hair, shaking. 

The rest of the class immediately started whispering and pointing as George hyperventilated in a ball on the floor. Wilbur, Schlatt, Layla and Niki were sat together at the back desperately wanting to help. Instead Dream ran to the front of the class, performed the Riddikilus spell on the Boggart then picked George up bridal style, bringing him back to his seat and hugging him tighter than he had before, he held one of his hands and ripped of his mask so he could tell it was him, at this point not caring if anyone saw his face. With his other hand he softly took Georges chin, making him look at him while George wanted to look anywhere else, embarrassed. "I'm here baby I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere, I promise, I'm not going anywhere baby. I'm with you," He said softly and lovingly, not caring what anyone else thought. 

George simply hugged him tightly, "Never leave me....please,"

"I won't, ever, Im staying right here," He said as the bell went to signify the end of class, they both got up and sat in the great hall with Wilbur and Layla and Niki, who all hugged George with Dream.

"Hey Gogy, it's ok, we're all here and none of us are going anywhere," Layla said softly

George looked up at all of them, "Thank you, so so so much,"


	6. Technoblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TWO WEEKS LATER**

Wilbur was at quidditch practice, but that wasn't what was on his mind. His thoughts were clouded by something else...someONE else to be precise. His disinterest was obvious. He was in the air as a bludger came flying at him, almost knocking him off his broom. He quickly came back to reality and clung to his broom, hearing a flurry of laughter from behind him, the Gryffindor team. He flew to the ground and waved his hands, "Guys come down, practice is over," He said, completley preoccupied. The Slytherin team flew down, utterly confused.

"Wilbur what's going o-," Tommy started, being interrupted by Wilbur just shaking his head,

"Don't worry, I'll tell you and Tubbo and Schlatt and everyone later...Just don't worry," He said then walked into the changing rooms, quickly getting changed and leaving the room. He couldn't think of anything else but her, Layla. That all he could think about, Layla, Layla, Layla, LAYLA! He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He picked his nails and took a sip of his water as he thoughts drowned out the incoherrant chatter of the changing room.

Tubbo went over, "Hey Wilba whats up?" He asked sitting next to him confused, Wilbur never normally looked this....stressed? He didn't know.

Wilbur looked over, "Tubbo how did you get into the Slyther-you know what I'm not even gonna ask. And what's up is a girl," He said simply

"A GIRL?!?!" The entire changing room chorused as Wilbur huffed and put his head in his hands.

"Yes. A girl, you guys happy? Good old Wilbur Soot has a crush on a girl." He said

They all ran over, "WHO, WHAT DOES SHE LOOK LIKE? DOES SHE HAVE FRIENDS?" Millions of questions filled the room, the noise gradually getting louder, louder, louder

"CAN YOU ALL SHUT UP!" He screamed then ran out of the room annoyed

He stormed out and ran, ran as fast as he could down the corridor, ignoring the constant flurry of shouts for him to come back, or we're sorry. He was not in the mood to deal with anyone at the moment, let alone a group of quidditch players who were obviously annoyed at him for just stopping quidditch practice so randomly, he was annoyed at himself to be honest, It was stupid. He should've gone back. Mentally beating himself up he started walking slower. When he thought of something, the Gryffindor team.....they already hated him. So much, and he'd just cancelled the friendly game they were playing. They would hate him even more. His heart suddenly sunk to the bottom of his stomach a sense of dread filled him....Technoblade. Captain of the Gryffindor team. His adopted brother. And the one person that hated Wilbur the most out of anyone in the school. The person who had hated him since, well since Techno was adopted.

**FLASHBACK**

Wilbur sat on the train, playing with his hands. It was to be his first year of Hogwarts and he couldn't be more excited. He heard a small knock at his cabin and opened the door, two boys stood at the door clutching their cases, one with tiny ram horns and a tail. The other with small cat ears and a very small smile. "Can we come in?" The ram boy said in his American accent.

Wilburs eyes widened and he nodded quickly, "Yeah yeah of course! Come in!" He said and moved his trunk to the shelf, moving over so the two boys could sit down. He looked down again awkwardly.

The ram decided to talk, "I'm Schlatt by the way, and this is Fundy, whats your name?" He said and smiled genuinley at him

"O-oh! I'm Wilbur! Wilbur Soot! It's really nice to meet you is it your first year too? It's mine! What house do you hope to be in? I want to a be a Slytherin, my entire family has always been Slytherins. If I wasn't one I don't know what I'd do!" He ranted very quickly

Fundy laughed, "You talk fast Wilbur, and to answer all your questions. Yes it's my first year, I want to be a Slytherin too! Schlatt said they were good!" He said and smiled

Schlatt nodded, "Same for both questions, just as long as I'm not a Gryffindor, my family would KILL ME!"

"Wait am I the only muggle born here?" Fundy asked, shifting in his seat embarrassed

Both Schlatt and Wilbur nodded, "It's ok though! We're not blood supremacist like some families!" They said almost in sync then all automatically burst out laughing until another knock could be heard at the door. Before they could even say come in a small first year in a weird bone mask and a red cape barged in.

He sneered at everyone then looked at Schlatt dissaprovingly, "Schlatt why are you hanging out with a MUDBLOOD? AND MY BROTHER OF ALL PEOPLE?!" He almost shouted

Wilbur moved as far away from the door as he could, pulling Fundy near to him

Schlatt wrinkled his nose at the new boy, "Im hanging out with them cause theyre FUN AND NOT BLOOD SUPREMACISTS!" He shouted

The boy rolled his eyes, "Your loss. My names Technoblade by the way mudblood. Remember that." he said then slammed the door loudly

Schlatt looked back at Wilbur and Fundy, "Don't listen to him. Please. You guys are like amazing," he said and smiled slighty

Wilbur wiped his tears and looked back at him, "Thank you,"

Fundy just looked confused, "Whats a mudblood?"

"Its a mean word for a muggleborn Fund-AHHHHHHHHH!" Schlatt said, being interrupted by him being dragged out of the compartment by Techno.

**END OF THE FLASHBACK**

Tears prickled at the sides of Wilburs eyes from the memory until his thoughts were interrupted by someone shoving him against the wall

"Randomly decided to skip the Quidditch then did you Soot?" The person said. Wilbur could immediatly tell who it was by the voice, he was too tired to push him off.

"Techno get off me," Wilbur said weakly

"You didn't answer my question IDIOT." He said obviously angry

He sighed, "It wasnt random I...I'm just preoccupied,"

"With what? Would you care to share that?"

"No." He responded bluntly

Techno pushed him further into the wall, "It wasn't a question."

He tried to push him away but just succeeded in getting pushed further into the wall, "I...a girl." He said quietly looking at the floor, feeling as small as eleven year old him did on that day, his heart rate was quickening a little as he tried and failed again to get out of Techno's hold.

He smirked, "I didn't hear you Wilbur?"

"A girl." He said a little louder

"A girl! Oh how interesting, and which girl would that be?" He asked, smirking even more.

"Layla...Davidson...Georges sister," He said embarrassed, his cheeks a dark red

"Georges sister? GEORGES SISTER. LAYLA? Wilbur she's ACTUALLY HOT. You think SHE would date you?" He said and laughed, "Dream on Wilbur. Dream on," He said then pushed him to the ground, kicking him in the stomach and leg, then leaning down, "What made you think that she'd ever date you Wilbur?" He asked and laughed menacingly. "Anyway I like her. A lot, and she'd be so much happier with me wouldn't she? Because why would she be happy with you? A SLYTHERIN? A nerd. A PREFECT?! Why would ANYONE want to date you Wilbur? Now you're not going to ask her out ok Wilbur, Thats for me to do and you to watch. If you DARE ask her out. Then you're DEAD." He said and kicked him hard in the stomach, punching him at the same time. He got up and looked at Wilbur curled into a ball sobbing.  
  
He looked up, "I-I won't...I promise," He mumbled  
  
Techno smirked, kicked him one more time then walked away.

Wilbur sighed and got up after Techno had left, crying softly, of course she wouldn't date him, why would she ever date him. Him of all people. She had so many other options. She could date TECHNO! He wiped his clothes down and looked at the prominent boot stain on the front of sweater. He took the sweater off and shoved it deep in his bag, holding back more tears. His eyes were puffy and red and he walked into the Slytherin common room and curled into one of the chairs.

Fundy went over, "Hey Wilbur...whats wrong?" He asked concerned

"Technoblade," Was all he could say as Fundy immediatly understood and hugged him

"THAT BITCH," Schlatt said, "NOT A DAY GOES BY WHERE I DONT WANT TO KILL HIM!" He then saw the sweater poking out of Wilbur's bag and pulled it out, looking at the bootstain then back to Wilbur, "Was this Technoblade?" He asked, a softer edge to his voice.  
  
Wilbur looked up and sighed slightly, just nodding, "Y-yes. It was," He said  
  
Anger flashed in Schlatts eyes, "He didnt? Did he?" He said and went over to Wilbur  
  
"Y-yeah...he did Schlatt, he k-kicked me...more than o-once," He stuttered, obviously broken

"MURDER?" Tommy said peeking his head round the corner.

"No Tommy, your idiot brother," Quackity said simply

"....which one? IM JOKING IM JOKING! What did the stupid mother fucker do this time?"

They all looked at Wilbur as they simply didnt know. He sighed slightly, "Well as Tommy and Fundy know I left in the middle of Quidditch practice and stopped it because I had something....someone...on my mind, this obviously really pissed off Techno because he decided to beat me up, force me to tell him my crush that you guys already know, and say that she'd never date me, and then threaten to kill me..." He said looking at his hands.

They all went over to him

Tubbo looked at him, "Are you ok? Do you need anything?"

"No, no I'm fine Tubbo, I'm fine," He said unconvincingly, his voice cracking a little as he smiled slightly at the 16 year old.

"Why don't we...watch a movie? To lift the mood a little?" Tommy suggested getting nods from everyone as he turned on the tv, "IT?" He asked getting a chorus of yes's.

"Should we invite Dream and that lot?" Philza asked

"Yeah we should let me text them," Schlatt said sending a test to the groupchat, that now had the newly added Niki, Layla and Minx.

//**GROUPCHAT**\\\

JSchlatt: WHATS UP MOTHERFUCKERS WE'RE WATCHING IT IN WILBUR AND I'S DORM TO CHEER HIM UP CAUSE TECHNOBLADE IS A BITCHFACE FROM HELL SO GET HERE!  
Dream: LET ME ASK GEORGE BUT IT SOUNDS FUN ALSO DO WE NEED TO MURDER TECHNO?  
Sapnap: IM IN LET ME BRING POPCORN AND I WANT IN ON THIS MURDER!  
GeorgeNotFound: I SAID YES BUT I DONT LIKE SCARY MOVIES SO IM BRINGING A PILLOW AND DREAM. ALSO YAY MURDER ^_^  
Dream: ^^ :)  
Karl: YASSSSSSSSSSSSS   
Skeppy: YES IM IN 110%   
BadBoyHalo: THAT MOVIE IS SCARY BUT SKEPPY SAID YES SO YES ALSO NO MURDER YOU MUFFINHEADS!  
JustaMinx: OOOH A MOVIE YES. ALSO ILY SCHLATTTT  
Nihachu: Lemme ask Layla but probably ^_^  
Nihachu: LayLay said yes so we're in! :)  
LayLay123: MUFFIN YES, ALSO WHO HURT MY WILBUR  
LayLay123: WAIT WILBUR IS IN THIS CHAT ISNT HE  
LayLay123: OH MUFFIN  
LayLay123: I DIDNT MEAN "MY" WILBUR :(  
GeorgeNotFound: :0 Course not LayLay.  
Dream: :0  
Sapnap: :0  
Karl: :0  
Skeppy: :0  
BBH: :0  
JSchlatt: ILY2 BABYYYYYY AND AWESOME BE THERE IN 5  
WilburSoot: ...wait what?

//**END OF GROUPCHAT**\\\

Schlatt smiled, "They're all coming,"

Wilbur looked up, "Even Layla?"

He nodded, "Yep-" He started being cut off by everyone coming in through the door

"WHATS UP MOTHER FUCKERS!" Sapnap said and slid in falling over into a beanbag, the room erupted with laughter as they all sat down, Niki sitting with Tubbo and Tommy. Minx sitting with Schlatt. George, yet again sitting in Dreams lap with a massive bag of caramel popcorn. Skeppy and Bad sitting close together. Layla stood awkwardly looking around at everyone sat down. She walked over to Wilbur tentatively and sat next to him awkwardly. The film was put on.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" George screamed overly high pitched as Pennywise killed someone (IDK I HAVENT SEEN IT), making Dream chuckle slightly and pull him closer.

Layla hid her face in the closest thing to her, Wilburs chest. He blushed immensely, his face scattered crimson. "Wilbur it's scary," Layla mumbled

He looked down at her and wrapped his arms around her. "It's ok, I'm here," He almost whispered as Layla stayed clung to him. He saw her face, a deeper blush than his.

She looked up at him and smiled slightly, embarrassed, she was practically on his lap at this point. George turned around to say something to Layla and then saw what was going on, her moved over to Wilbur.

"If you hurt my sister you're dead," He whispered then moved back to Dream

Wilbur was blushing even more at this point, he knew what George was implyng.

Layla looked at Wilbur and hummed quietly, trying to ignore the movie. He giggled at her and started tickling her until she was cackling, "WILBUR! I S-SWEAR TO GOD W-WILBUR GET O-OF!" She said through laughter. He was on top of her.

"Say you love me and I'll move," He said, getting a sudden burst of confidence and smirking slightly

Her eyes widened and she blushed even more, "Wilbur I-"

"Say itttt!"

She breathed in slightly and tried to avoid eye contact, "I...I love you Wilbur," She managed to get out, blushing deeper than she ever had. He smirked and got off her, pulling her onto his lap to continue watching the movie as everyone started at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I'M MAKING TECHNO AND WILBUR ENIMES EVEN THO THEY'RE LITERALLY BROTHERS IN THIS SO WHAT COME AT ME


	7. BUSTED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drista, Layla and Maya are sick of it. Sick of the fact that their brothers are always believed, sick of the fact that they're blamed for every prank that the Dream Team pull. This was the last straw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used is Busted from Phineas and Ferb, I found it through anna[antsu's channel where she did a cover of it. Tbh she's amazing.
> 
> Also Maya is another oc. She's a 4th year, age 14. A Gryffindor, Sapnap's younger sister. Also Drista in this is obviously Dreams little sister, a 4rd year aged 15, Slytherin.

Dream, George and Sapnap had just finished what they all thought was honestly the best prank they'd pulled in years, the entire room was covered in paint, Snapes office, not an inch of it unpainted. But not paint that you could just magic away oh no. Paint that would stay there unless scrubbed for hours on end. HOURS. They put their wands away and stood back to admire the work.

Sapnap sat on a chair and looked at the mauderers map, "Wait fuck. Dream, Gogy come here," He said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

They both ran over, "Whats up, do we need to scatter?" They asked in unison.

"Well Snape is like 10 minutes away so not yet. But Maya, Drista and Layla are together and coming this way," He said

"Oh fuck," Dream mumbled, "Let's just hope that they don't come i-," He started but the was interrupted by the door opening. They all turned around to see Layla, Maya and Drista stood there, dumbfounded,

"Um.....Surprise?" George offered as they all glared,

"GUYS WHAT THE HELL?" Drista screamed

Sapnap rolled his eyes, "Oh come on it's not that big of a deal,"

"NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL?!!? NOT. THAT. BIG. OF. A. DEAL!" Maya shouted

"NO OF COURSE IT'S NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL FOR YOU GUYS NO BECAUSE YOU NEVER EVER GET CAUGHT DO YOU! ITS ALWAYS ON US!" Layla shouted, red in the face. Trying to find a spell to get it away.

"You won't get told off! If you then we'll tell them it was us, cause y'know it was us!" George said

"And you think they'd believe two 4th years and a 7th year over the head boy and two prefects?" Layla asked making them all go silent, "Exactly." She said then put her head in her hands, "Oh god this is very bad,"

"Um worse news?" Sapnap offered, "Snapes here," He mumbled

The Dream Team RAN out of the door and stood near it, so they could hear what was happening.

Layla, Maya and Drista just stood there, paralysed in fear as Snape opened the door.

"What sort of tomfoolery is this?" He asked, sneering at the three girls

"Um, a...um....n-nothing sir?" Layla said unconfidently, obviously extremley nervous just by the tone of her voice.

"Well it doesn't seem like NOTHING Miss Davidson does it? It seems like you've pulled a very distasteful prank on my office that I am NOT very pleased about,"

"S-sorry sir," She stuttered, tears welling up a little

"NOW WHAT GAVE YOU THREE THE IMPRESSION THAT THIS WHATS A GOOD IDEA?" He screamed

"I um I," Drista started

"YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T EVEN WANT TO HEAR IT! A WEEKS DETENTION! THE LOT OF YOU!" He said then pushed them out of his room and slammed the door.

Layla wiped her eyes and got up, pulling Maya and Drista into a hug, "You girls ok?" She asked as they both nodded, "I'll see you later yeah?" She asked as they walked off. She then walked straight over to the Dream Team.

"Layla I-," Sapnap started

"shut up, all of you. I couldn't care less what you have to say right now," She snapped obviously very annoyed. 

*TWO HOURS LATER*

Layla was in her dorm, sat by the piano and writing a song, Drista and Maya sat near her on bean bags, she started singing, "I can see the things you're doing, and you think that I'm naive! But when I get the goods on you she'll finally believe!"

Drista smiled and started singing her part. Meanwhile the Dream Team had heard the singing and now were standing by the door, their ears pressed up to it, "She says it's all just drama, but every bubbles got to pop! She's gonna see just what you're doing!"

"And then you're gonna finally have to stop!" Maya sung

George looked to Dream and Sapnap, "This is about us isnt it," He whispered

"Yup," They both said back, intrigued, opening the door very slightly so they could see them. They were all stood up now, holding hairbrushes as microphones.

"DON'T THINK YOU'RE GONNA WIN THIS TIME CAUSE YOU BETTER BELIEVE IM GONNA DROP A DIME ON YOU! I'LL GET YA! I'LL GET YA! AND WHEN I DO YOU'RE GONNA BE BUSTED!" They all sung together

"I DONT WANNA PUT THE HURT ON YOUUU!" Drista sung

"BUT YOU BETTER BELIEVE ME WHEN I TELL YOU " Maya sung

"THAT I FINALLY GOT THE DIRT ON YOU YOU'RE BUSTED!" They all sung together again

Dream looked back to George and Sapnap, "Now I feel bad and scared.....like.....fuck,"

"YEAH SHE'S FINALLY GONNA SEE YOUR LIES!" Layla sung then they all looked at each other

"THIS IS HOW IT'S GONNA BE WHEN SHE FINDS OUT THAT I WAS ALWAYS RIGHT YOU'RE BUSTED!"

"There's a new cop on the beat! And I'm bringing down the heat! My eyes are wise to all your lies cause you're not that discreet!" Drista and Maya sung in unison

Layla walked to the door and pulled it open, smirking when she saw the dream team, eyes wide and stepping back a little, she just carried on singing, "AND I DONT CARE WHAT YOU HEARD! CAUSE THERE'S ONE SIX LETTER WORD! IT'S GONNA SET ME FREE! [Its gonna set me free] STARTS WITH A B! [Starts with a b]!" She sung, the others doing the back up parts as they backed the dream team into the wall singing

"IT GOES B-U-S-T-E-D YOU ARE BUSTED! I DONT WANNA PUT THE HURT ON YOU! BUT YOU BETTER BELIEVE ME WHEN I TELL YOU THAT I FINALLY GOT THE DIRT ON YOU! YOU'RE BUSTED! YEAH SHE'S FINALLY GONNA SEE YOUR LIES! THIS IS HOW ITS GONNA BE WHEN SHE FINDS OUT THAT I WAS ALWAYS RIGHT YOU'RE BUSTED!" They finished

The Dream Team clapped tentativley, as Layla walked forward, "Hi boyssss! How long have you been here now?"

"Um...the whole time," Sapnap said a little nervous making Layla chuckle.

"Oh god how do I explain this then, basically. I write songs when I'm annoyed, Drista and Maya can sing! It's an amazing combanation really!" She said then laughed, "But yeah. You guys are busted, I told mum, along with a picture of you doing it," She said and smirked as their eyes all widened

"Oh shit," George mumbled

Layla just laughed, "Oh and we traded over the detentions by showing Snape the truth, he's not very happyyyyy!" She said in a mocking tone of voice then walked back into the dorm and slammed the door, bursting out laughing.

Meanwhile George was freaking out, "No no no no no no no this can't happen! IT CANT!" He said pacing the Ravenclaw common room

Dream sighed and walked over to him, "George?" He asked getting ignore, he grabbed his hands, "GEORGE LISTEN TO ME! It's fine, you're going to be fine, it's one detention," He said and hugged him

He looked up at the taller man, "Yeah...yeah I know it's just...I know," He said and smiled up at him slightly. Sapnap had already gone back to the Gryffindor dorm. He then sat down on the couch and got his phone out, scrolling instagram.

Dream looked around to see if anyone else was in the common room, they weren't, he took his mask off and put it on the table. He then went over to George, took his phone and put it in his back pocket,

"Dream give me my-," George started before a blush scattered across his face, Dream was straddling him and smirking, "C-clay I..Clay," He stuttered

He chuckled slightly, "You're so cute when you're flustered Georgie," He said and booped the shorters nose, kissing him quickly, the getting off teasing him.

George, huffed then got up, turned around and started walking to his dorm, being stopped by Dream, "Wha-," He started, being cut off by Dream kissing him, he squeaked in surprise but kissed back, his face going a crimson red. Dream pulled away after a while and smirked

"You seemed in a rush to leave me so I'm going to go now! Bye baby," He said in a teasing tone of voice and turned around, this time George stopping him. He smirked even more and turned around, "What do you want baby?" He asked, a knowing tone to his voice. 

He went 50 shades of red, and looked down, "I-um...you," He almost whispered looking anywhere but at dream.

Dream put his finger under Georges chin and made him look at him, making George blush further, "You're going to need to speak up Georgie,"

"Y-you," He stuttered, a fraction louder

"You want me do you? And why should I stay with you? All you've done today is be trouble, first make us do that prank, and now you try to leave when I'm being nice," He said, putting his hand on Georges hip, noticing how that made him blush more.

He shifted his feet, "P-please?" He stuttered again, playing with the hand Dream had on his hip

Dream pretended to think for a second, "Hmmmm, ok thennn," He said and pinning George to the wall, kissing him passionatley, George immediatly kissing back.

George looked at him, "Sh-should we not do this in the common room?" He asked, inches away from Dreams face, pretty much unable to move as he was pinned to the wall

He looked at him, "You want to do this?" He asked, his voice much softer and caring

He nodded, "Y-yeah," George said reassuring him as Dream picked him up and brought him to his dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM NOT WRITING SMUT YOU SINNERS GO FIND IT IF YOU WANT IT. But yh you can obviously guess what happened~


	8. Tubbox And Tomathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Layla is sent to tutor Tommy and Tubbo in charms.

Layla hummed to herself, she was happy she'd entered herself into the tutoring program...well she said entered HERSELF she didnt really enter. She was entered by Professor Flitwick because she had the best grades in charms, except she really didn't mind, she enjoyed spending time with the younger years, it was so much EASIER! They had so much less drama! She looked in the mirror and smoothed out her Ravenclaw robes, pinning her prefect badge on and tying her hair into two plaits, with dark blue ribbons tied around the bottom of them. She put her wand in her pocket and slung her bag over her shoulder. Layla walked downstairs into the common room and saw George sat there in a blue turtleneck and black jeans, she looked a little confused, "George...you own turtle necks?" She asked VERY confused

He looked around to see her, obviously very embarrassed, "Um I um...YEAH! Yeah! I wanted to wear a turtleneck?" He said trying desperatly to come up with an excuse. Dream heard this from across the room and burst out laughing, his iconic wheeze there. 

"You wanted to wear a turtleneck? George that is THE SOLE LAMEST EXCUSE you could have come up with,"

"....Excuse?" Layla asked very confused as George waved his hands frantically

"NOTHING! NOTHING NOTHING NOTHING!" He screeched

She looked extremley confused, "Ok then?" She said then shook her head, "Wait....no...EW NO GROSS EW I'M LEAVING NOW GOODBYE!" She screeched then ran out of the door, making both Dream and George laugh. 

She shook her head again then laughed quietly to herself. She got to the new office she'd been given for tutoring and opened the door. It was a quaint room. One small window on the wall opposite the door, a mahogany desk with an 3 ink wells in black, red and blue. There was a drawer full of quills and parchment, every potions ingredient you could ever want. A small pewter cauldron and a beautiful lamp. There was a large chair behind the desk and two smaller chairs infront of it. A small kitchen area and an ensuite bathroom. It was practically an apartment without the bedroom! Layla squealed, it was all she could have asked for and more! 

She sat down and looked through the work she'd been given, it was 5th year work so she was very confident in it. She hummed until she heard a loud knock on her door, "Come in! You two can sit down!" She said turning around to pour two cups of water.

"Layla?" She heard a voice say from behind her as he put the cups down and turned around

"TUBBO? TOMMY??!!? Oh thank god it's you two I was expecting that I'd get people I barely knew!" She said and giggled, "Sit down sit down!" She said waving her hands about excitedly and she sat down.

Tommy laughed, "Fuck 'm happy we're with you! I thought we were gonna be put with some swotty ass prefect!" He said and sat down

"Language Tommyyyyy!" She said then laughed, "So what am I supposed to be working on with you two?"

"Charms," Tubbo said, "But I don't need charms cause I'm a LAWYER!" He said

Layla laughed, "Tubbo Tommy, we need to," She laughed again, "Work....tell you what seeing as I know you both don't want to work. So if you do work then you can... I don't know I'll come up with something, but if you don't work then I'll tell your brother Tommy," She said then smirked as Tommy's eyes widened

"DONT TELL WILBUR! I'll do the work I'll do it," He said frantically and looked at the work, ".....how do you do it?" He asked, making Layla and Tubbo laugh

Layla explained it to them and got them started on the work.

Tubbo was writing then thought of something, "Do you have a crush on Wilbur Layla?" He asked innocently

Her face went bright red and she choked on her tea, "Wh-what?" She stuttered.

Tommy looked up, "You so doooooo! Since when? What do you see in him? He's annoyinggggg!"

"Is it his hair? It's very floofy," Tubbo stated matter of factly.

She looked at them both, ".....Yes I do. And no it's not just cause of his hair though his hair is AMAZING! And no he is not annoying he's amazing and kind and funny and smart and talented and handsome and YEAH I HAVE A MASSIVE CRUSH ON HIM!" She ranted then put her head in her hands

They both just burst out laughing, making Layla blush out of embarrassment even more. 

"We're not gonna get any work done are we?" She said getting two heads shaking, she sighed and put the work away, "Tommy, Tubbo....I can't even believe I'm asking you two but what do I do? You guys know Wilbur. Hell he's literally your older brother Tommy!" She asked

Tommy laughed, "Well I don't know how to flirt with men cause I only date WOMEN! But he likes you Layla....like a lot,"

"Yeah he really does," Tubbo nodded

Layla looked up, "As if, why would he like me? I mean he kissed my forehead after we met up in hogsmede but-,"

"HE KISSED YOUR FOREHEAD?!?!? LAYLA YOU ABSOLUTE DUMBASS HE LIKES YOU!" Tommy screeched

"...see this is why I referred to you as a 'screechy northern popular kid' to Niki, Minx and my brothers friends" She said then laughed

"What did you refer to me as?" Tubbo asked

She thought for a minute then remembered, "Wholesome popular bee kid," 

"....why do you refer to us as popular? We're not that popular!" Tubbo pointed out

Layla sighed, "You're ten times more popular than I was or am, trust me," She said

Tommy looked at her, slightly concerned, "You ok?" She asked

She nodded, "I'm good Tommy, trust me," She said and smiled, getting up, "Anyway the session is over small childs!" 

Tommy and Tubbo left the room and went up to the Hufflepuff common room, Tommy knew that Slytherins weren't exactly 'welcomed' there, and that was putting it lightly. But he ddint care.

He sat on a yellow fluffy beanbag and made a groupchat with Wilbur, Tubbo and himself.

**GROUPCHAT ONE**  
-L'Manburgggg-  
Tommyinnit: Wilbur  
Tommyinnit: Wilbur  
Tommyinnit: Wilbur  
Tommyinnit: Wilbur  
Tommyinnit: WILBUR  
Tubbo_: ...wilbur?  
Wilbur Soot: Yes annoying younger brother and younger brothers best friend? Also wtf is this name we ain't a country.  
Wilbur Soot: I am doing something at the moment.  
Wilbur Soot: I'm trying to stop our prick of an older brother from telling dad that I beat him up even tho he's been doing it to me for years and UGH WHAT DO YOU WANT?  
Tubbo_: And I'm here with my one sister. Anyway we were at tutoring and Layla was out tutor and she basically said that she liked you. Also the name was Tommys idea dont ask me.  
Tommyinnit: ^^  
Wilbur Soot: WAIT WHAT?!!? OK DADZA AND TECHNO CAN WAIT WTF IS GOING ON?!?!?  
Tommyinnit: She said, and I quote, ".....Yes I do. And no it's not just cause of his hair though his hair is AMAZING! And no he is not annoying he's amazing and kind and funny and smart and talented and handsome and YEAH I HAVE A MASSIVE CRUSH ON HIM!"  
Tubbo_: ^^  
Wilbur Soot: Wait wait wait...Layla Davidson. LAYLA? LIKES ME? WILBUR? NERDY SONG WRITY WILBUR?  
Tubbo_: Your songs are good!  
Tommyinnit: Yeah your songs are good I like it alot when you sing about women  
Wilbur Soot: thank you tommy, please make sure you take all the messages in my songs as complete fact. BUT SERIOUS SHE SAID SHE LIKES ME?!?!?!  
Tubbo_: Yep :)  
Tommyinnit: YES YOU OVERGROWN STRING BEAN SHE LIKES YOU NOW GO ASK HER OUT!!!!!!  
Wilbur Soot: HOW DO YOU ASK A GIRL OUT!?!?!?!?

**END OF GROUPCHAT ONE**

**START OF GROUPCHAT 2**

-Sleepy boys inc-  
Wilbur Soot: DAD I HAVE A QUESTION. TECHNO KEEP YOUR NOSE OUT OF IT  
Techno: Watch it  
Tommyinnit: YOU'RE ASKING DAD!?!?!  
Wilbur Soot: YES HE'S MARRIED HE'LL KNOW  
Techno: I stg if this is what I think it is you are dead Wilbur.  
Wilbur Soot: ....dont kill me? Please?  
Philza: What on earth? You know what I'm not going to ask! Whats your question Wilbur?  
Wilbur Soot: Yeah um....how do you ask a girl out?  
Techno: WILBUR WTF DID I SAY!?!?  
Wilbur Soot: ....  
Philza: Again, I'm not going to ask, but Wilbur just be nice and ask her to go to hogsmede or something? Alone though, say alone so she doesnt bring one of her friends!  
Tommyinnit: I DON'T DATE WOMEN....OR ANYONE FOR THAT MATTER! IM MARRIED TO THE GRIND!  
Philza: ...Tommy you're 16....  
Techno: Wilbur you're dead. DEAD.  
Wilbur Soot: ...alright lit hurry up with my death tho  
Tommyinnit: Can I die too?  
Philza: DO I NEED TO CALL A THERAPIST!?!?!?  
Tommyinnit: ....BAI!   
Tommyinnit left Sleepy Boys Inc  
Wilbur Soot left Sleepy Boys Inc  
Technoblade left Sleepy Boys Inc 

**END OF GROUPCHAT 2**

Wilbur flopped onto his back, "fuck...fuck...Fuck...FUCK LAYLA LIKES ME!"


	9. Do you want to maybe....go out with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WILBUR ASKS HER OUT YAY

Layla was humming to herself at breakfast, talking to Schlatt, she'd never really had an actual conversation with him, "So.....why do you have horns?" She asked interested

He looked up from his cereal, "Demon shit I don't know," He said then laughed, "We're literally fucking wizards Layla and the thing you're concerned about is my horns and tail? But yeah, demon shit, not fully but half, my dad." Schlatt said, still eating cereal

"Languageeee!" She screeched then giggled, "Thats so cool though! Demons! My family is so boring! Like I'm here with my colourblindness and my minister of magic father!"

"Wait fuck your dad's the minister of magic,"

"Yeah....it really sucks though, it means when I was a kid the only thing I was surrounded by was politics and magical officials....I didn't know what a muggle WAS until I was 7," She said and laughed sadly

"....shit you're sheltered, what else don't you know?" He asked

"I don't know why George was wearing a turtle neck this morning but then I stepped on a slug so I said ew and then they laughed like I knew something but I don't know something and I'm confused!" She said frustrated

Schlatt burst out laughing, "You seriously don't know? Oh god Layla...they fucked," He said through laughs

"WHAT THE HECK?! THEY HAD SEX?!!?!?" She screeched. Dream and George's heads both snapped toward Layla and Schlatt, both blushing furiously while Schlatt smirked.

He looked back to Layla, "You know what I'm protecting you, not cause I like you, I'm literally dating one of your best friends, Minx. But because you're too innocent for this cold unforgiving world!" He said overdramatically

Layla giggled then heard a voice behind her, two hands covering her eyes, "Guess whooooo?" The voice said

She thought, "Wilba?" She asked innocently

"Yup," Wilbur said and took her hand, pulling her up out of her seat, "I need to talk to youuu!" He said and smiled slightly, shaking with nerves on the inside

She looked extremley confused and looked to Schlatt who just nodded at her, "O-ok?" She said and left with him, "Whats up Wilbur?"

"Well um I want to...you see....I wanted to...just sit down!" He said and pulled out his guitar.

She looked shocked but sat down and smiled

Wilbur smiled at her, "I wrote a song for you..., " He said then started strumming,   
"Oh, I don’t know where I should turn  
And I don’t know who I can relate to  
But I s’pose  
Everyone’s been through the same trauma  
So that’s something to escape to

I don’t know how I should feel  
And I don’t know how to say ‘I’m sorry’  
I can’t just walk up and come knocking on your front door  
And tell you, ‘You don’t have to worry, anymore’

But, oh, I don’t know it it’s fair  
That nobody else knows you  
And it seems like no-one seems to care, cause  
Well nobody else chose you

I don’t know what I should do  
And I don’t know why I’m the one choosing  
‘Cause I’ve got everything and nothing at the same time  
And it’s so confusing

But, oh, I don’t know if it’s fair  
That nobody else knows you  
And though it seems like you should care, cause  
Well nobody else chose you  
Like I did

On the day you broke the table and you  
Ran out of the door  
And I chased, but you were faster  
‘Cause I had drunk a little more

And it’s not like me to chase after a girl  
But this one shook my world

I don’t know how I s’posed to say the stuff  
I don’t already show  
Like, how I liked the way we ended things  
Holding hands, as we walked down the road

But, oh, I don’t think it’s fair  
That nobody else knows me  
And though you don’t seem to care  
I still notice, that nobody else chose me," He finished then put his guitar down, "S-so I guess I'm asking...will you go out with me?" He stuttered

Layla's eyes widened as she wiped the tears on her face and nodded frantically, "YES YES YES!" She said happily and hugged him tightly, crying tears of happiness into his chest.

He hugged her tightly then looked at her and pulled her into a kiss, pulling away after a while. He took her hand and walked back to the great hall.

Schlatt immediatly saw them, "YES WILBUR GET THAT GIRL!" He said making Dream, George, Sapnap, BBH, Skeppy, Karl, Fundy, Tommy, Tubbo, Quackity, Minx and Niki all turn around and run over. They were met with a flurry of questions, "WHEN? HOW? SINCE WHEN?"

She giggled and sat down next to Wilbur, resting her head on his shoulder.

Wilbur smiled, "Five minutes ago, I wrote a song for her, she said yes," He smiled, "WAIT I NEED TO ADD YOU TO THE GROUPCHAT! DAD ASKED ME TO!" He said frantically as Layla laughed

**GROUPCHAT**

-Sleepy Boys Inc-

LayLay has been added to Sleepy Boys Inc

Wilbur Soot: Hi brothers and dad. This is my girlfriend Layla so be nice  
LayLay: Hiya! :) Nice to meet you all even though I already know Tommy and Wilburs my boyfriend!   
Tommy: WOMAN POG WOMAN POG WOMAN POG  
Techno: Wilbur you're dead. But Hi Layla I'm Technoblade I'm a Gryffindor and I'm Wilbur and Tommys adopted brother.   
Philza: Hi Layla, I'm Philza, their dad, if he hurts you tell me :)  
Wilbur Soot: STOP YOU GUYS ARE SCARING HER OFF  
Lay Lay: NO they're not theyre being nice!  
**END OF GROUPCHAT**

Layla giggled, "Your family is intense, not that mine isnt but still!" She said

**FIVE HOURS LATER, SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM**

She lay on wilburs lap, smiling up at him slightly as he played with her hair, Layla looked around, they were all watching a movie together, more specifically UP. " Guys I have a dilemma, My boyfriend is too tall for me to kiss him on the lips, what do I do?"

"Punch him in the stomach and then when he doubles over in pain, kiss him," Minx said

"Tackle him," Quackity said

"Dump him," Fundy said

"Kick him in the shin?" Dream offered

"NO TO ALL OF THOSE JUST ASK ME TO BEND DOWN!" Wilbur said and laughed

"...how come both the davidsons have partners! It's unfairrrrr!" Tommy said annoyed.

Layla yawned to herself and buried her head in wilburs chest, curling up onto his lap and slowly falling asleep. 

Wilbur blushed immensley and ran his hands through her hair, he looked to George who was sat next to him, "Gogy what do I do I dont want to wake her up," He whispered

George looked to Layla then back to him, "I mean she can sleep in your bed just no funny buisness ok? And don't break her heart, please," He whispered back then left with Dream.

He picked up Layla and took her to his bed, tucking her in then getting in himself and wrapping his arms around her waist, "I love you Layla," He whispered and kissed her forehead, not expecting a response.

She nestled her head in the crook of his neck, "I love you too," She quietly whispered


	10. Meet my family I guess?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur is introduced to Layla's family. And they go on a date

Layla hummed quietly as she heard strumming from the room next door. It was probably Wilbur playing guitar, she giggled slighty and got dressed into blue jeans, a white collared blouse, one of wilburs huge yellow jumpers and one of his beanies. She snuck up quietly behind him, "BOO!" She screamed making him jump a little. Layla burst out laughing as Wilbur put his guitar away and pulled her onto his lap.

"Jumper thief," He said and smirked

She went bright red and stuttered, "I-I..you c-can have it back!" 

"No no it's cute on you, keep it," Wilbur said then got up, "Put your shoes on though we have breakfast," He said

Layla grabbed a pair of her uggs and pulled them on, holding Wilburs hand, still blushing. She heard her phone buzz, "My sisters calling," She said and declined it

"You have a sister?" Wilbur asked curiously, whilst putting on black and white checkered vans.

She laughed, "Not one, five. George is the only boy, and we're the youngest. There's Alyssa, who's 25, Anastasia who's 23, Madison who's 20 and her twin April who's also 20 obviously, and then there's Carlotta who's 19," She said and smiled, "That call was from Maddy," She said and smiled, "I've told her that I have a boyfriend so they all probably know at this point,"

He laughed, "Your family sounds fun!" 

"It's really not. We're ALL colourblind, EVERY SINGLE ONE OF US! Plus my dad is the minister of magic so I'm very sheltered," 

"Add me to you family groupchat, if you have one," He said, taking Layla's hand and walking down to breakfast with her

She nodded at him, sitting down

***GROUPCHAT***

-Davidsons<3-

Wilbur Soot has been added to Davidsons+Love intrests  
<3

LayLay: This is my boyfriend Wilbur! Be nice, please😊  
Wilbur Soot: Hi :)  
ALYSSAAAAAA: YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!?!?! SINCE WHEN? HOW OLD IS HE? WHAT HOUSE? HE'S NOT A GRYFFINDOR IS HE? I SWEAR IF HE IS!?!?!?!  
Maddy:): Oh Hi Wilbur! Nice to meet you  
Aprillll: It was only a matter of timeeeeeee  
Anya0_o: My sister has a boyfriend before me 😢😢😢  
Lotta: MY BABY SISTER HAS A BOYFRIENDDDDDDDDDDD  
Wilbur Soot: To answer Alyssa's questions, since yesterday, I'm 18, same age as Layla. I'm a Slytherin. Oh fuck no I'm not a Gryffindor  
Lotta: WAIT WAIT WAIT. Wilbur is it? Don't you write music?  
Wilbur Soot: ...Yeah do....  
Lotta: WAIT WAIT WAIT I KNOW EXACTLY WHO YOU ARE THEN. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YbYJKGWrG7U  
Wilbur Soot: oh shit....yeah, yeah thats my song...I'm in love with an egirl. It's not about anyone in particular it's just...yeah   
LayLay: My boyfriends a musiciannnnnnn. I feel cool 😎  
Wilbur Soot: You are cool bby xxx  
LayLay: HA SUCK ON THAT APRIL I AM COOL😎😎😎😎😎😎😎😎😎😎😎  
Aprillll: ....poo head  
ALYSSAAAAAAA: Just some advice Layla, Don't trust English boys with too much free time  
Maddy:): ^^  
Aprilll: ^^  
Anya0_o: ^^  
Lotta: ^^  
Gogy: I really just missed that whole convo didnt I lmao. But hiya Will even tho Ive known you since I was 11  
Dream: Lmao we really did. But yh Hi Will!

***END OF GROUPCHAT**

"Yours sisters are mad," He said simply, looking at Layla and George, as they both nodded along with Dream

"You live with 6 sisters and then complain about your one sister Dream," George said. 

"Touche Gogy, Touche," Dream responded

After 7 hours of solid talking and playing games at the table Wilbur got up and picked Layla up, making her giggle a lot, "We have a date to go on," He smirked and put her down

"I'm gonna go get ready!" She said and ran to her dorm, looking through her clothes. "Niki...I'm having a dila-dile-IM HAVING A DIALLAMA!" She screeched as Niki ran in

"What's up wiht you and your Llama?" Niki asked and giggled.

"I have a date with Wilbur and nothing I own is cute," She said and started throwing stuff from her closet

"Woah woah woah! CALM GIRL! I'm sure theres something cute," Niki said then took out a black and white checkered skirt, light blue knee length socks and a Hamilton t-shirt. "Wear this with your converse, you'll look fine,"

Layla pulled her into a hug then got changed, "Thank you, you're a star," She said then ran out of the common room to see Wilbur stood there, in his classic yellow jumper and jeans. She held his hand

"You ready?" He asked and she nodded

Thye walked to Hogsmede, Layla quietly sung a song, "I can't help the fact i like to be alone, It might sound kinda sad but thats just what I seem to know, I tend to handle things usually by myself  
And I can't ever seem to try and ask for help. I'm sitting here, crying in my prom dress, I'd be the prom queen if crying was a contest, makeup is running down, feelings are all around, how did I get here, I need to know," 

Wilbur looked to her, "Thats a really good song, sad though, who wrote it I've never heard it before,"

She blushed furiously, "Oh um...me," She almost whispered

His eyes widened, "You write music?"

"Y-yeah I do, I've written a few songs," She said sitting down in the coffee shop with Wilbur as he got himself a coffee and Layla a pumpkin spice latte then sat down, "The one I was singing was about prom....let's just say I didnt have the best time," She mumbled

"Can you sing it for me? And you can talk to me about anything,"

Layla looked around, no one else was in the coffee shop. She nodded, "Yeah I'll sing it for you, let me get the back up track," She said then put it on and started singing,  
"'I'm nearing the end of my fifth year  
I feel like I've been lacking, crying too many tears  
Everyone seemed to say it was so great  
But did I miss out, was it a huge mistake?

I can't help the fact I like to be alone  
It might sound kinda sad, but that's just what I seem to know  
I tend to handle things usually by myself  
And I can't ever seem to try and ask for help

I'm sitting here, crying in my prom dress  
I'd be the prom queen if crying was a contest  
Makeup is running down, feelings are all around  
How did I get here? I need to know

I guess I maybe had a couple expectations  
Thought I'd get to them, but no I didn't  
I guess I thought that prom was gonna be fun  
But now I'm sitting on the floor and all I wanna do is run

I keep collections of masks upon my wall  
To try and stop myself from revealing it all  
Affecting others is the last thing I would do  
I keep to myself though I want to break through

I hold so many small regrets  
And what-ifs down inside my head  
Some confidence it couldn't hurt me  
My demeanor is often misread

I'm sitting here, crying in my prom dress  
I'd be the prom queen if crying was a contest  
Makeup is running down, feelings are all around  
How did I get here I need to know

I guess I maybe had a couple expectations  
Thought I'd get to them, but no I didn't  
I guess I thought that prom was gonna be fun  
But now I'm sitting on the floor and all I wanna do is run

All I wanna do is run  
All I wanna do is run  
All I wanna do is run  
I'm sitting here, crying in my prom dress

I'd be the prom queen if crying was a contest  
Makeup is running down, feelings are all around  
How did I get here I need to know

I guess I maybe had a couple expectations  
Thought I'd get to them, but no I didn't  
I guess I thought that prom was gonna be fun  
But now I'm sitting on the floor and all I wanna do is run  
All I wanna do is run" She finished and wiped her eyes

Wilbur clapped a lot, "LAYLA THAT WAS AMAZING!" He said, making her blush a lot, "But do you want to talk to me about it?"

She smiled, looking down, "Y-yeah we can talk about it...basically so it was 5th year prom, 2 years ago. I didn't have the hugest ego. I was asked out by this Gryffindor....you wouldn't know him," She whispered, obviously embarrassed

"You said yes?" He asked 

"Y-yeah...and so I was really excited, I wore a blue ball dress and did my hair up all fancy....and when I got there...he kissed someone else and laughed in my face," She said, openly crying now

Wilbur pulled her over to him and hugged her, wiping her eyes, "Hey it's ok now, cause you have the best boyfriend in the history of the world and you got a cool song out of it!"

Layla giggled and hugged him back

He got up, "I'm taking you to honeydukes," He said then took her hand again as they walked, "Lets play 21 questions, you ask me,"

She nodded, "Oki! Hmmm favourite sibling?"

"Tommy, Techno's an annoying dickhead. I love him but god he scares me, and he can be a right bully. Plus he hates me. And Tommy is like the most chaotic child ever,"

Layla laughed, "Favourite food?"

"Nutella,"

"Favourite song you've ever written,"

"I haven't sung it to anyone yet but it's for an album I'm writing, it's called Jubilee Line,"

"COOL! Hmm Schlatt or Fundy?"

"Schlatt,"

"Minx or Niki?"

"Niki,"

"Me or Tommy?"

He looked at her, "You,"

She thought of more questions," ....if we maybe not telling you I want to yet but maybe in the future had kids.....what would you name them?"

"If we had kids? Well if it was a girl then Arabella, if it was a boy then Charlie," He said honestly

Layla smiled, "Those names are really cute....would you ever want to get married?"

"Yes...of course, you're the most amazing girl i know," He said mkaing Layla blush furiously

She looked at him, "I'm cold," She said and curled into a ball. Wilbur immediatley took his sweater off and put it on her. She giggled slightly, "Aren't you cold?"

"Not at all baby," He said, the pet name making her blush even more, he looked at her, curled into a ball in his jumper, her eyes wide, freckles scatted and her blush crimson, "Can I kiss you," He blurted out

Her eyes widened further, "Y-yes," She whispered and he kissed her. After 2 minutes he pulled away and picked her up bridal style, walking back to Hogwarts.

"That wasnt 21 questions," She whispered.


	11. Gingerbread and Chestnuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur and Tommy find out they can't go home for Christmas. Tommy and Tubbo are upset. They have an amazing christmas eve together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A MONTH LATER - CHRISTMAS EVE. DREAMNOTFOUND, SKEPHALO AND WILBUR X LAYLA ARE STILL GOING STRONG! <3

Layla was running around decorating the Great Hall with the rest of the prefects, using their wands to hang up everything after the Christmas Eve dinner. She was staying at Hogwarts for Christmas, she did every year. It was the most amazing place to be for Christmas, the dinner, the people, the joy and the peace. It was all anyone could ask for. Layla looked back to the great hall, it was stunning, the atmosphere was amazing. The organs playing classic carols, accompanied by the first year choir, "It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, everywhere you go!" their voices echoed beautifully, while laughter and quiet chatter could be heard. The Christmas trees were adorned with sparkling tinsel, red and silver baubles giving off a glow reflecting from the fairy lights. An angel perched on the very top, glittering with its flash-silver lustre.

Walking around she smelt the heavenly scent of roasted chestnuts, seeing two second years, sat in their pyjamas and slippers, munching on them next to the crackling fire. Christmas Eve dinner had just ended. Snacks were laid upon the tables; plates stacked with carefully decorated Gingerbread men, twisted sickly sweet candy canes. Barrels of heated mulled wine for the adults, warm hot chocolate for the students, stood on the table. Oaken oven smells floated into the hall deep from the kitchens below. Piles of presents placed neatly under the trees, wrapped in bright, colourful packaging, tied with a silver ribbon. She took a steaming mug of hot chocolate and wrapped her woolen mitten clad hands around it, taking a sip, the warmth filling her. Layla put it down then put on her dark brown duffle coat, pulling on the dark blue and grey Ravenclaw hat and scarf then pushing open the heavy wooden doors to exit the great hall.

Powdery snow fell down from the sky, The sweet, cedar fragrance of the fir trees filled the air, along with the sugary smell of caramel. She got to Hogsmede and entered a gift shop and pulled out her purse, picking out many Christmas gifts and paying for them; listening to the commercial Christmas music playing through the battered up radio, All I want for Christmas playing through the static. After buying more gifts than she could possibly afford. She walked into Hogwarts and up to her common room, taking off her jacket and, like the second years she'd seen, curled up by the open fire. She started singing quietly, nibbling on the gingerbread and looking at the tens of stockings hung up around the common room. She heard a knock at the door and ran over, opening it to see Wilbur and Tommy stood there, almost in tears. Tommy was playing with his hands clutching a music disc plushie close to him. She looked a little confused but let them in, "Come in, come in," She said and gestured for them to sit down. 

Tommy was just bawling while Wilbur hugged him tightly, "Basically we can't go home for Christmas. it's....a long story but basically....He who must not be named is back...and Techno is gone, and so our father wants us to stay here for safety," He said, obviously close to tears.

Her eyes widened and she ran over, hugging them both, "Hey it's ok, it's ok, I'm staying here too, so are Gogy and Dream and Tubbo. Us six. And I'm a prefect, I've got us all a dorm to share for Christmas" She said and gave them both tissues.

Tommy looked up at her, "Really? You're staying? And bee is too?" He asked, his voice sounding a lot younger than he wanted to. Layla looked at Wilbur confused.

"Bee?" She mouthed

"Tubbo," Wilbur mouthed back, she nodded.

Layla looked back to Tommy, "Yeah TomTom, Bee's gonna be there too," She said and he smiled.

"Yay Bee! I like bee," He and and hugged Layla back.

She ruffled his hair then got up and got three hot chocolates, putting on a movie for Tommy then going over to Wilbur, "Why does he sound so young?" She whispered

"When he gets sad he acts younger than he is or gets very very angry. Luckily he didn't get angry," He whispered back and smiled. She nodded and cuddled up to him, holding her hot chocolate. 

"It's sweet, and I guess it's a good thing he's not angry....why does he call Tubbo Bee though?"

"It's.....a long story, basically when they met they were both two and at pre school, Tubbo had a bee plushie and Tommy had a music disc plushie, they made friends through the plushies. Tommy calls Tubbo bee because when Tubbo first told him his name he couldn't pronounce it. But he could pronounce Bee, so he called Tubbo bee. Tubbo sometimes calls Tommy Tomathy or TomTom," He said and laughed quietly

"Thats so cute! Did you and Techno have plushies?"

"Yeah we did, Techno had a plane, Technoplane, and I had a guitar," He said and rummaged through his bag, pulling out his guitar plushie, it was well loved that was for sure. Tommy looked over at him.

"Oh your plushie," He said then looked to his lap, the disc plushie there, he went red out of embarrassment, "Y-yeah...here's mine,"

Layla giggled, "Don't be embarrassed by them, I have plushies," She said then ran up to her room and came down with a big bag of plushies, she emptied them onto the floor of the common room. She picked up a rabbit one, "I've had this since I was born, it's called Rabbity. And can I tell you a secret, George has a plushie too, it's in the shape of a snake, it's really long and he used to never go anywhere without it....there's also a reason everything we own is blue, colour blindness y'know," She said and laughed

Tommy bum shuffled over and looked at all the plushies, the smile on his face bigger than ever, "I like plushies. I know I shouldn't cause I'm 15 and I'm a big man and shit but like.....they're so soft and comforting and they make you feel safe," He said and smiled

She gestured for him to come over to her, he was confused but went over and she hugged him close, "Don't be embarrassed over stuff like that. Plushies are for everyone. They are soft you're right they make you feel safe," She said

He looked at her and smiled, "Wilbur never break up with her she's a nice sister she doesn't judge people,"

Wilbur laughed, "I'm not planning to Tommy,"

Layla smiled then heard another knock at the door, "Ok so it's not a Ravenclaw cause they don't know the riddle. Theres a good chance its a hufflepuff or a slytherin, very very low chance it's a Gryffindor. There's a 50% chance they're in out friend, 30% chance it's Tubbo and the other 20% is a member of the Dream Team," She said and got up, feeling Tommy clinging to her, she laughed and picked him up, struggling massively seeing as he was only 2 years younger than her. She opened the door to see Tubbo, stood there in pretty much the exact state that Tommy was just 20 minutes ago. She put Tommy down, "Tommy go to Wilbur give me a second." She said as Tommy ran back to Wilbur. She took Tubbo's hand and walked him into the common room, closing the door behind him, he sat down on the floor and curled into a ball crying.

Tommy went over, "Hey Tubbo whats wrong?" He didn't get an answer, "....Hey...Bee, are you ok?"

He looked up sniffling, his eyes red and puffy, he simply shook his head.

"Can you tell us whats wrong and we can try to help?" Wilbur asked

"He who must not be named...I'm scared," He mumbled, being engulfed in three hugs, from Tommy, Wilbur and Layla. He hugged back and wiped his eyes with the sleeves of his hoodie.

"We're having a movie night tonight Tubbo. Because there's six of us in our friend group staying for Christmas. And because George is head boy and I'm a prefect, we managed to get out own area for Christmas. We get it until January 6th when the rest of the school get back," Layla said and smiled, "We're also looking at our plushies," She said and gestured toward the plushie son the floor.

Tubbo moved his hands from his face and looked up at Layla smiling, "Really? We can all be together? Me and TomTom and Wilba and Gogy and Dream and you?" He asked

She nodded and smiled, getting a bigger grin from Tubbo.

He then looked at the toys on the floor, "I have my plushie....look it's bee!" He said and showed her the large and fluffy bee plushie, "It's called bee...I like bee's," He said and smiled

Layla pulled him into a hug, "I'm adopting you now, you're mine, same with you Tommy,"

Wilbur looked at her hugging the two 5th year olds in mock offence, "I'm offended! My own girlfriend, nooooo!" He said then laughed

They all laughed. Layla got up and tidied her plushies away, "All of your stuff is in the new dorm already," She said the led them all there. She opened the door with the password and sat down on a beanbag, Tubbo Tommy and Wilbur all immediately having a group hug with her, they were all cuddled up together. She grabbed her wand and brought the gingerbread over, "Who want's some?" She asked, all three boys immediately taking a piece. "So what Christmas movie do we watch?"

Tubbo thought, "Um....ELF! I like elf, elf is funny,"

"That movie is complete and utter SHIT Tubbo," Tommy said annoyed

His eyes watered, "I liked it," He mumbled, "B-but it's ok! Lets watch something else!" He said, faking a very convincing smile

"Home alone?" Wilbur offered and Tommy nodded

Layla sighed, "Not the millionth time I've watched that movie but ok!" She said and put it on

"This is so stupid. He could just apperate there!" Tommy said annoyed

"Tommy there's no magic in this film," Tubbo said

"Was I asking for your opinion TOBY?" He said and made a face

"N-no..sorry," He said and shifted a bit closer to Layla, who wrapped an arm around him

The movie went on as normal, them all laughing and having fun. Tubbo got up and took a jug of lemonade, walking over to them but tripping over a pillow and smashing the jug on the floor, the lemonade spilling everywhere. He backed away from it, "I-I'm so so sorry," He said frantically

"YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT TUBBO I SWEAR TO GOD!" Tommy screamed making Tubbo curl further into a ball.

Wilbur jumped to his feet, quickly cleaning the lemonade with his wand. Getting all the broken glass away.

Layla, however, was more concerned about Tubbo who was crying in a ball on the floor. She lent down and took his hand, lead him into the other room and sat him down next to her, "What's wrong Tubbo?" She asked

He looked up at her, "I...It's Tommy. I know when he calls me an idiot and stuff he's just trying to be funny but it kinda gets to me sometimes and I know I shouldn't cry over it cause I'm a big man and stuff like I turned 16 yesterday and I know it's stupid but it's like in 3rd year Tommy cried for ages cause Wilbur kept calling him not funny and being really mean but as a joke and I know I should just get over it but I," He started then burst into tears

She hugged him, "Hey, no, it's ok, it's not stupid. He's bullying you and if you don't like it you should tell him yeah? You can tell me anything you know,"

Tubbo nodded, "Th-thank you Layla," He said and smiled, walking back into the room with her, his eyes puffy and red.

Tommy ran over to him, "Hey Tubs are you alright?"

He sighed, "Yeah I just....you know when you call me stupid or call me an idiot. I know it's funny and it's not supposed to be serious but it kinda gets to me a bit," He mumbled

Tommy's eyes widened, "Dude I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to make you upset," He said and hugged him tightly, "I'm so sorry," 

Tubbo smiled and hugged him back, "Thank you, so much,"

Wilbur giggled and put on the sad titanic music making everyone burst out laughing.

"WILBUR I SWEAR TO GOD THEY WERE HAVING A CUTE MOMENT!" Layla said, baby raging. He laughed and kissed her, making her blush intensley, "I..muffinhead," She mumbled then looked at the time, "It's almost midnight boys, we should go to bed. It's christmas tomorrow!" She said excitedly as Tommy and Tubbo ran into the new shared dorm to get changed into their christmas onesies, Tommy in a rudolf one, Tubbo in a snowman one. Layla looked at Wilbur, "I love you Wilbur," She said and hugged him.

"Love you too baby," He said and kissed her forehead then ran off to get changed into his own onesie, a santa one.

Layla walked into the dorm in her elf onesie to see George and Dream asleep together in their onesies. Tubbo and Tommy in beds next to each other, chattering excitedly. She went over to the boys, "Boys, shh. It's bedtime, Christmas tomorrow! You have hot cocoa and water next to your bedsides. The toilet is down the hall if you need to go, goodnight!" She whispered

"Night night Layla," They both said in unison, the hot cocoa foam around their lips. She giggled and got into bed, cuddling close to Wilbur,

"Night night baby," He whispered then immediately fell asleep. Layla following soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like half this chapter was just me describing Christmas lmao. To be honest though it's the best holiday there is. SO MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! ALSO HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO ALL THE AMERICANS! <3 <3 <3 Also I'm so sorry this chapter was sappy....THE NEXT CHAPTERS GONNA BE SAPPIER I LOVE WRITING THIS ITS SO CUTEEEEEEEE


	12. Merry Christmas :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Day!

It was 10am, they should have awoken by now, Layla wriggled out of bed, still in her onesie, and pulled her slippers on, smiling at the piles of gifts in front of everyones beds. She giggled and rang the bell to wake everyone up.

Tommy woke up first, scrambling to his feet, "IT'S CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" He said excitedly, waking everyone else up.

Tubbo looked to the feet of his bed and his eyes widened, "I have presents! Lots of them!"

"What were you expecting coal?" George joked, sitting in front of his bed

Dream smiled, "I mean I bought you all presents, so did George, we bought them together!"

"I bought mine yesterday!" Layla said

"Same," Tommy and Wilbur said in unison

He shifted uncomfortably, "N-no I just....d-don't normally get many presents y'know! Wilbur and Tommy know but like...yeah" He said and averted eye contact with everyone.

George and Layla immediately caught on. 

"Ah ok, well you have lots of presents today!" Layla said, mentally taking note to ask him after. She got a grateful nod from Tubbo, "So guys let's open presents!" She said and smiled.

Wilbur nodded, "Open mine first!" He said and smiled, so they did, Tommy was given a 'vlog gun' that he'd been asking for for ages, Tubbo a new camera, Dream a sketchbook and Gogy a new pair of clout goggles. 

Layla looked confused until he passed her a small box, intrigued, she opened it, her eyes widening, it was a silver necklace with a diamond heart charm, "Thank you thank you thank you!" She squealed and hugged him tightly.

He smiled and hugged her back, putting the necklace on her. Wilbur then saw a massive pile of brown, lumpy packages. "What are they?" He asked

George looked, "Oh....fuck. Yeah thats from our mum. She makes us jumpers every year on Christmas with our first initial. She made me and Layla ones, all of our siblings ones...and now she made Dream one. And because she made Dream one I'm going to assume she made Wilbur one. And it's not like our mum to leave out anyone...so I'm guessing Tubbo and Tommy have them as well," He said and pulled the parcels over, giving everyone the one with their name on it.

She laughed, "Yup, you all have jumpers. After mum said she was making Wilbur and Dream jumpers. I thought I should ask if she can make them for Tubbo and Tommy. Also Sapnaps been getting them every year delivered to his home since we met him,"

Tubbo's eyes widened, "Really? Your family does that? That's so....homey," he said, getting nods from Wilbur and Tommy.

They all opened the brown paper packages, pulling out the oversized wool jumpers. 

Layla pulled out hers, it was light blue and silver with an L on it, lots of little hearts knitted on it. Tommy had Red with a T and music discs. Tubbo green with a yellow T and bee's. Wilbur purple with a Brown W and guitars. George Dark blue with a red G and goggles. Dream lime green with a white D and his mask. They all put them on and laughed. 

"YOUR FAMILY IS THE BEST!" Tubbo said happily playing with the thread

She giggled, "Thank you"

Everyone else exchanged gifts until it got to Layla's. She handed them out.

Tommy opened his gift first, it was a new phone, his phone was VERY smashed but he couldn't afford a new one. So she'd bought him a new one. "I...thank you. So so much," He whispered

Tubbo opened his next, it was a lava lamp, to anyone else that would be very random. But it wasn't random to him when he'd talked for 2 hours to Layla about Lava Lamps on his birthday, the 23rd. He smiled a lot, "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

She laughed, "You and Tommy are switching personalities today, but no problem boys," She said and hugged them both, then giving George and Dream their gift, "It's shared...for a reason,"

They looked confused but opened it together, it was a scrap book, full of every picture of Dream and George there was since they'd first met at age 5. "This is...amazing," They said in unison, flipping through the pages. Long forgotten memories and happiness coming back. Running through the wall of platform 9 and 3/4 together. Buying their wands. The first midnight feast. The qudditch world cup. Dream was close to tears, "Thank you," He mumbled and pulled her into a hug with George.

"No problem guys, no problem at all," She said then handed the last gift to Wilbur, it was huge.

"Why is it so big?" He asked

"You'll see just open it!" She said excitedly

He laughed, "Ok then bug I will," He said and opened it, it was a new guitar, he stared at it in shock, "You didn't....YOU DIDN'T!"

She giggled, "I did,"

Wilbur hugged her tightly, "You are the best girlfriend ever, ever to exist and I'm the luckiest person ever,"

She blushed furiously and hid her face. He moved her hands from her face and started kissing all her over her face, making her scattered blush deepen. "Wilbur stop you're embarrassing me in front of my brother,"

He pulled her onto his lap and laughed, "I'm sorry but nothing can beat the 'I'm wearing a turtle neck cause I want to wear a turtle neck!' Quote from George. That is ultimate embarrassment, not me kissing you," Wilbur said

George fake glared at him, "Asshole," He mumbled

"It was hilarious though you have to admit," Dream said

"My own boyfriend, honestly the aUdACiTy!"

Tubbo just looked confused, "But why was he wearing a turtleneck?" He asked making the room go silent

"...You're just as innocent as Layla, TUBBO THEY FUCKED!" Tommy screeched making Dream and Gogy go red out of embarrassment while everyone else laughed.

"Ohhhhh......poo, you......weirdos!" He said and jokingly shook a finger at them

"Now get dressed everyone it's lunch time!" Layla said after the laughter died down, she then got up and ran to get changed, while everyone else got changed as well. She got into a black skirt, red top, her light blue jumper that her mum had knitted, fluffy white tights and light brown ugg boots. She tied her hair into two space buns then ran back down to see everyone, now changed, still wearing their knitted jumpers. She giggled, "We should take a picture together!" 

Tubbo nodded excitedly, "Yes yes yes yes! We can use my new camera," He said and set up the tripod, then ran back over to the group and used his wand to take the picture.

After the photo was taken everyone walked down to Christmas Lunch. It was nothing special, because the real meal of today was Christmas Dinner. The lunch was simple but tasty none the less. Plates of salmon, chicken and pretty much every sandwich imaginable sat there, the crusts cut perfectly off. Large jugs of lemonade and orange juice. Big bowls of crisps and mini cakes. 

They all sat down to eat, finishing quickly. Layla then remembered that she needed to ask Tubbo about what had happened. She got up, "Um Tubbo, can we talk for a minute please?" She asked and took his hand leading him into the corridor.

He looked down and played with his hands

"You know what I'm gonna ask you?"

"Y-yeah I do....um, when I was one...I was adopted...and yeah...I don't really get christmas presents...or anything else really," He mumbled, obviously close to tears.

Layla hugged him tightly, "Tubbo...can I tell you a secret?" She asked

He nodded confused

She smiled, "So am I, and George,"

His eyes widened, "Really?"

Layla nodded, "When we were a few months old. Mum and dad adopted us. I guess five kids wasn't enough," She laughed, "But seriously, when I say you can talk to me about anything. I mean it. I love you like a brother,"

Tubbo smiled and just hugged her back, "M'love you too," He mumbled

She took his hand and walked back to the great hall, sitting down.

George looked to Layla, "Did you tell him?" He mouthed, she nodded and he smiled a Tubbo, getting a small smile back.

Wilbur got up, "Who wants to play dumbass Christmas games? Cause I bought cards against humanity and I want to play it,"

"YES!" Tommy screeched

"Shut it screechy northern popular child," Layla said jokingly, following everyone back to the room. 

They all sat in a circle, handing out Christmas hats and munching on gingerbread men. Layla handed out the cards against humanity cards. "The prompt is, What are my parents hiding from me,"

Tommy laughed and quickly put his hard down, everyone following suit. 

"Ok so the options are, What are my parents hiding from me, Italians? What are my parents hiding from me, my relationship status? What are my parents hiding from me, poor life choices? What are my parents hiding from me, extremely drunk congressmen? And finally What are my parents hiding from me, the heart of a child!" She said in a game show host voice, making everyone burst out laughing for the millionth time that day

"I vote poor life choices," Tubbo said, everyone agreeing with him

"OK then thats the winner,"

Tubbo jumped up and started very cringily dancing, "I WONNNNN!" He screeched

Wilbur packed the cards away and flopped onto the sofa, Layla cuddling up to him.

Tubbo and Tommy sat together, "Hey remember the first Christmas we spent together. When I was like four, and so were you. I went around to yours for the week. We had cake and make a blanket fort in your bedroom. You went on an hour long rant about how bald headed people are real but aliens aren't. Then we had Christmas dinner and got dressed in reindeer onesies. Then we made snowmen with Techno and Wilbur." Tubbo said and smiled

He laughed, "Yeah, fuck that was ages ago. I love spending Christmas with you man, it's so fun," Tommy said and smiled back.

Dream jumped up, "Who wants to have a snowball fight?" He asked getting a chorus of yes's. 

They all put on their coats and hats then went outside, jumping in the crunchy snow. 

Layla started making piles and piles of snowballs with her wand, "OK SO TEAMS? DRE AND GOGY. ME AND WILBA. TOMMY AND TUBBO!" She shouted then hid behind the snow wall she'd made.

Tommy had made a huge pit, "Tubbo if someone falls in this then we bury them," He whispered. Tubbo responded by nodding and trying to muffle his laughter.

Dream and Gogy were just confused and hadn't thought to use magic, instead being idiots and using their hands. Meanwhile Wilbur had hexed all of his and Layla's snowballs to fly at people. They bombarded with snowballs. "OH MY MERLIN WHO'S DID THAT?!?!?" Dream shouted and threw thousands of snowballs at Tommy and Tubbo.

"IT WASN'T US IT WAS THEM!" Tommy screeched and pointed at Layla and Wilbur.

"NO! MY OWN SISTER!" George said 

"YOUR FAULT FOR STEALING MY PUMPKIN PIE THANKSGIVING AT DREAMS!"

"THAT WAS THREE YEARS AGO!"

"IM STILL SALTY ABOUT YOU RUINING MY AMERICA TRIP!"

"IT WAS MY AMERICA TRIP TOO AND I DIDNT RUIN I JUST STOLE A PIECE OF PIE!"

"YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU STOLE THAT PIE 15 YEAR OLD GEORGE! YOU WILL RUE ITTTTTTT!" 

The snowball fight went on, Wilbur and Layla ultimately winning but everyone being covered head to toe in snow. 

\--TWO HOUR TIME SKIP--

They walked down to dinner. It was impeccable, roasted turkey, plates of potatoes. Every Christmas food you could imagine. And piles of wizard crackers.

Tommy picked up a wizard cracker, "Hey LayLay, wanna pull it?" He asked, she nodded and pulled it, winning, she got an elephant hat and a bunch of mice. Along with some expendable ears. "HOW DID I LOSE IM A BIG MAN!"

"Not so much of a big man if you lost against a girl," Dream mumbled

"Oh shut it you aMeRiCaN with your misspelt words and your pReSiDenT and your calling muggles nO-mAJ's like yeah America we know they have no magic are you too stupid to understand that," Tommy mocked

"You insulting my country, what if I insulted you queennnn,"

"DONT INSULT THE QUEEN SHE IS MY FAVOURITE LADY!" He screeched

Wilbur laughed, "If your favourite lady is the queen then you need help my brother,"

He just pouted and ate his chicken annoyed.

Soon enough the day came to an end. It had been the best Christmas any of them had ever had, and they wouldn't trade it for the world.


End file.
